Don's, Leo's and Raph's revenge prank
by tealana
Summary: this fiction is the fourth installment before the 'accidental christmas gift on master splinter.' three terrapins have decided to play a revenge prank on mikey. what do they have in mind to give a lesson that may tell to quit his sinister jokes.
1. prologue

**Summary:** this was meant to be the final one shot chapter of 'the prankster series.' But there is one more and that is last. Hope you will enjoy it. In this ficcy; Don, Raph and Leo get their chance to give mikey a prank that he may not forget. _Uh oh don't sound good; I think I better get out here before they might think about to do something to me too_. *whimpering slightly then slowly tiptoeing away for cover.* P.s_. sorry for the late update, hope you will enjoy it though._

"Hey guys, Tealana is here; she's writing another one of those ficcy's about us again. Let's give her the tickle torture." Raph shouts in the lair

Looking over my shoulder, my eyes opening widely warily...Swoosh!

"Hey where do ya think ya're going?" Raph yelling chasing after me

"Master Splinter...Help mmmmeeee!" I cry out, running from a ticked off turtle with a pair shinning cleaned sais. Now been chased by three more. "Yikes!" swoosh! Up the nearest fire escape

"Na na na...you can't get me...wait a minute where is...uh oh!" standing up and faced Leo standing behind me with his arms folded and foot tapping

'Trying to cower in my shell; oh wait I forgot I'm not a turtle. Gulp' *cover my eyes and take the step to fall from the edge.* Leo reaches to grab the back of my collar to my shirt. The shirt tears and comes off.

Mikey catches me and I uncover my eyes and see three drooling terrapins glaring down at me. I look down and to my shock that my shirt was torn off. Immediately covering my chest embarrassed with one arm as I try to escape from mikey's clutches. Poked him in the eyes to get him to release me and I bolted as fast I could to master splinter's room and grabbed a blanket to cover myself.

"What is the matter Tealana?" splinter asked

"The boys tore my shirt off and trying to mount me again." I reply, hysterical

"Pardon?" he asked, warily raised his brow

"They're trying to mount me again cos I was writing." I replied embarrassed

"Boys!" he shouted

"Yes master splinter." All answered and knelt on the floor before him

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" splinter asked, pointing toward me

"We just wanted to play." Mikey answered, while Leo, don and raph snickered

"Play? **PLAY! YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT**!" I hissed chasing them with master Yoshi's sword not caring that I was half naked.

Splinter watched me chase the boys with the sword as they all laughed out loud. Splinter giggled and returned to his mediation; and said to himself. 'Never gets old. Ha ha.'

* * *

**Don's, Leo's and Raph's sweet revenge on mikey**

By TR-H

Written 22/1/2011

Mikey, happily ate his popcorn as he sat on the couch watching his fave western DVD...Texas Rangers. The purple clad terrapin walked out of the kitchen, carrying his hot cup of coffee. Shook his head as he continued along, sipped his coffee then suddenly he had a brainstorm idea struck his mind. Devilishly and slyly smiled as he glared his baby brother's blind side, quickly drank his coffee then went searching for his other missing brothers.

Finding raph was not that hard since he was still asleep in his hammock, snoring loudly and frighteningly. The sound of his snoring was unbearable, trying to ignore the snoring while gently grasped raph's shoulder and nudge him awake.

"_Raph..._"

The red clad terrapin continued sleeping as he _slightly_ swung his hand, pushing away Don's hand. The purple clad terrapin glared annoyed and quickly went to grab a water squirt bottle, holding the bottle above, raph's face and squirted some water.

After a couple of squirts upon his face and nothing worked. Don was beginning to become more annoyed and was about to give up then he thought; instead of squirting water, maybe just maybe pouring it. So he did, then raph woke assuming to be drowning.

"What the shell! What is—Donatello! What is the big idea of trying to drown me in my sleep, **HUH**!" raph fumed

"Well Raph...I tried nudging you awake well, that didn't so I tried squirting water and that also didn't work so then, as you know I poured the water over you to wake you up...sorry bro." Don answered, holding his hands up in surrender manner.

Raph lowly grunted as he wiped away the water from his face and made himself comfortable in his hammock. "A'right ya have yar fun, now get out and let me sleep." Raph hissed

"A'righty then...you won't know the plan I have in mind to play against mikey. Never mind then, I'll go see if Leo may want in. See ya bro." Don stated, holding both hands behind his shell as he slyly walked towards the door.

Raph snapped opened his eyes and leaped out from his hammock, tying his mask on then ran after his brother. "What idea? I want in."

Don slyly smirked, devilishly. Raph wasn't sure what exactly his brother had in mind but when he saw the devilish sly smirk on his brother's face, raph instantly knew it was a good one.

"_What is the sly smirk for?"_ raph whispered

Shush. Don instructed as he placed one finger against his beak, signalling silence.

Both terrapins stealthed down the stairs and went looking for their brother, Leonardo which it was not that hard since he was in the dojo, mediating...As always. Raph stood waiting and folded his arms, while Don knelt down and tried to get Leonardo's attention. Softly nudging then clicked his fingers, no response. Don took the sai from Raph as it was handed to him, turning it around and raised the weapon up above then just when he was about to swing it down, Leonardo suddenly Donatello pinned down on his shell after trying to do what mikey would normally would do...make Leo cry out.. 'Ow!'

"Ouch!" Don winced

"Donnie! What the shell are you doing? That stunt, I would expect Mikey pulling upon me but...you! Why on earth would do that?" Leo confusedly inquired

"Sorry Leo...I tried to get your attention but you were too focused so I had to do what I could to snap you out of it." Don answered

The blue clad terrapin pushed himself off from Don's plastron and stood up while holding one hand, offering to help his brother up from the floor mat. "A'right Donnie. You have my attention, what do you want?"

"Well...just like I already said to Raph, what would you like to get even against mikey for his sinister pranks?" Don replied, slyly devilishly smirked

Leo was puzzled as he glanced his brother but also like this side of him. Never seen him smile so slyly devilish like before, but was also curious what don had in mind. "A'right...sure, what do you have in mind? And what is the plan?" Leo asked curiously, returning the sly smirk.

Three terrapins huddled together, scheming the prank upon their brother. "That sounds great, Brainiac but my question is:...What are we gonna take as a joke?" Raph wondered

"I'm already working on it but first...We have to figure out to get him out of here then the prank can begin." Don replied

Tapping his chin then Raph had idea struck his brain. "I think I know what to do." Raph said

Both Donatello and Leonardo waited for their brother to tell them, the plan he claims to know what to do. "So what is this big plan you have in mind, raph?"

"I'll take Mikey out for ride while you and Donnie make the biggest banquet, all can he eat with alittle of laxatives in the food and drinks." Raph explained, lowly chuckling

Leonardo folded his arms, raised his brow and was impressed with the idea but also wondered what does his purple clad terrapin brother has in mind. "That is a good idea but what do you have in mind, Donnie?" Leo asked

"That is a good idea but I have a better one, well we can do that one but my idea I hope will give mikey one to remember." Don said, evilly smirked

"It is settled. Let's begin, raph you take mikey for the ride up topside while Donnie and I prepare your idea and Don's since he is been alittle secretive about what he wants to do." Leo said, insisting

Raph nodded, Leo and Don pretended to do something else so they would not appear suspicious.

Leo went to the kitchen and grabbed everything to make the biggest banquet, Don went to his lab and searched for his hologram device and disc that he recently created to use against their enemies. He thought to use this as an lesson when it comes to playing tricks and pranks, hoping his brother will not play any more, next time especially one so sinister.

Mikey dug into the bowl and realised that his popcorn was finished and wanted more but the movie also finished. Reaching for his drink, that appeared to empty also. Lowly grunted with unsatisfying cravings, he stood up and went to the kitchen when he was stopped by Raphael.

"Hey mikey...burp!...Where ya going, bro?" Raph asked, burping in the orange clad terrapins face.

"Phew! When is the last time you brush raphie boy?" Mikey asked, waving his hand over his nose.

"Heh." Raph snorted, walking past as he grabbed mikey's arm then dragged the orange clad terrapin towards the garage.

"Where you taking me, Raph? Let my arm go, will ya...I want a drink." Mikey whined

"Ya got two choices bro. Either come with me and watch the tangler 2 on the big screen or unless you want to do some training when master Splinter is done with his meditation." Raph told his brother, releasing his arm and folded his own, glaring the orange clad terrapin.

"Tangler 2? Why didn't you just say so...Let's go." Mikey excitedly answered, running to the garage leaving the red clad terrapin behind.

Raph stood surprised but not shocked to his baby brother's behaviour and shook his head. _"Never changes." _He stated to himself, following his brother to the garage only to find that mikey just left without him.

Raph jumped on his bike and drove out, following behind mikey to the movie theatre.

Don wiped away the nervous sweatdrops from his forehead also felt relieved that his brother was out of the lair but the major strain will take its toll upon him and Leonardo. "So Donnie...what do you have in mind to make this revenge tantic an reality?" Leo wondered and prayed it wouldn't be a prank that they may not regret.

"I am going to create the ultimate turtlebot for Mikey that he wouldn't suspect it to be an robot, let alone suspect it to be an non-lethal exploding device that will contain the cosmetics, dress and bottle of pee. But this robot will offer the beer, assuming to be alcohol which happens to be turtle urine. So what do you think?" Don explained and hoped his blue clad brother would agree to the plan.

Leo didn't answer, just slyly smirked and nodded. "I'll begin on the banquet that Raph wanted to prepare." Leo insisted

"Of course Leo and I'll be working on this feminine turtlebot." Don giggled slyly

The blue clad terrapin softly smiled and softly chuckled also shook his head while wondering if this revenge prank may cause certain scarring especially if it goes south. As they separated and prepared the plan while Raphael did the best he could to stall their baby brother from discovering their scheme.

The orange clad terrapin was beginning to become suspicious as raph was beginning to get on his nerves and behaving strangely. "Why are you interested in the tangler sequel all the sudden, Raphael?" Mikey inquired, suspiciously wondered

Raph almost choked upon his popcorn as he assumed to hear what his brother asked. "Pardon?" he answered, pretending to not had heard the question.

Mikey raised his brow even more suspicious and repeated his question. "I said if you were at one point listening...Why are you interested in the tangler sequel all the sudden."

"What a stupid question, mikey! I enjoy the tangler, why ask me that!" the red clad terrapin lowly stated without shouting.

"What is going on?" Mikey suspiciously inquired, placing the drink cup down beside him.

"Whatever do ya mean, mikey? Nothing is going on!" raph replied

"I want to know what is going on, Raphael! Are ya, Leo and Don throwing me a birthday party?" mikey curiously wondered

"Ok ok Mikey, you got me." Raph answered, trying not to allow a single sweatdrop fall from his head.

The orange clad terrapin's expression from suspicion to gleeful happiness. Without warning, Michelangelo jumped to his feet and took off to his bike and sped as fast he could to return back to the lair. Raphael looked around himself and was surprised but not shocked to his brother's agility of stealth and speed, sometimes wondered how could he move so fast after gorging himself in junk everyday. When he saw Mikey sped off, raph immediately without hesitation followed behind him while he called back to the lair and warned Leonardo and Donatello that they are on their way back.

Ring...ring

"Hello." Donatello received the phone.

"Donnie...mikey is on his way back right now!" raph warned

"**WHAT!** It's too soon...stall him raph, I don't care how you do it but stall him!" the purple clad terrapin pleaded

...

* * *

To be continued...

This was meant to be an one shot fiction but it has become more difficult than expected so I sincerely hope you will continue to join me for the ride as I continue along with the story. sayonara my loyal readers.

Read and review until next time...tootles


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The blue clad terrapin walked out from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of whipped cream that he tried the best he could and wondered why his younger brother frighteningly exclaimed. "Everything ok, Donnie?" he asked, fearfully

Don lowered his hand, holding the phone then faced the waiting and warily terrapin. Giving a worried glance as he slowly opened his mouth and answered. "The food ready? If it is, we have to hurry up as Mikey and Raph are on their way back..._now!"_

Leo's eyes opened bigger and wider with worry and tried to fasten the whisking as he bolted back in the kitchen and tried not to allow single drop of the cream fall out from the bowl. Don went to grab his hologram device and quickly created the supposed female turtlebot.

Time was running out and fast, faster than expected and it was time that both Leonardo and Donatello didn't have.

**Meanwhile topside...**

Speeding through the traffic and shortcut streets, the orange clad terrapin eager thirst to know what was kept secretive only made him wonder curiously and hope it would be something exciting. Quickly looked over his shoulder then came to halt when he noticed that raph had disappeared.

"Raph?" he called

No response...he shrugged and continued on. Raph had stopped for a second while he spoke with Don as they planned the revenge prank. Hanging the phone when realising that he had lost his baby brother and knew if he didn't catch him before reaching the lair then plan will be sabotaged. 'Damn." He thought then realised there was secret passage to the lair that he had forgotten.

The red clad terrapin thought it would be perfect to use and get the lair faster than the original way and beat Mikey in half the time. Cheekily snickered to himself and sped down algebra alley.

**Back in the lair... **

**Leo and Don were finishing up with the preparations and went to their hiding positions. "Got everything?" Leo asked**

"**I should have every—**_**thing**_**." The purple clad terrapin stammered as he peeked round the doorway and saw that he had left the remote on the table. "Damn." **

"**What?" Leo said**

"**I left the remote on the table." Don answered**

"**Go get it then." Leo told him**

"**Mikey will be back, any minute." Don lowly barked back**

**The blue clad terrapin looked around, then went to the table and grabbed the remote when he heard footsteps behind him. Don covered his ears and closed his eyes, worriedly that they were found out and now they were in for the consequences. "Are you meant to be in your hiding position?" **

'**Oh crud.' "Ok...ok...I give...Raph? Where's mikey?" Leo stammered **

"**Not far now...we don't have much time, Leo." Raph replied**

**Grabbing the remote and went in their hiding places as they waited Mikey to walk in the lair. **

"**Do ya think that Mikey will fall for it?" Raph asked **

"**He should." Don answered cockily**

"**And if he doesn't?" Leo wondered warily**

"**Then we are screwed." Don replied.**

**...**

**To be continued in chapter two...**

**I know this taking ages to get to the point sorry everyone. I have terribly busy with other fictions that also needed attention. Thankyou for your reviews and patience...hopefully there is only one last chapter after the next one and that is all for the prankster series. Hope you enjoyed them. Tootles **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

While his brothers hid and waited for their revenge prank to work, Mikey arrived in the garage and suddenly felt uneasy. Dismounting his bike, placing the helmet down on the bike seat then hesitatingly walked towards the garage opening and peeked inside.

What he saw, astonished him in a way that couldn't be explained. Walking the living room or as it was to be the living room in a limpy shocked state. He began calling out to his brothers and no response, just eering echoing bounced off the walls. Dropping to his knees and looked around him, what happened. Lightly sobbed as he leaned down then curled into a ball. Holding himself, tightly and tried to reassure himself.

Closed his eyes and went to sleep on the floor.

The three terrapins came out from hiding and saw their baby brother sleeping in a tight ball. Feeling ashamed with themselves well actually—Don and Leo felt bad. Raph for that instance, despite he felt this is cruel but he wanted revenge.

"What ya two gawking as if ya're feeling bad?" Raph asked, folding his arms.

"Don't ya feel—just alittle bad to make that we abandoned him." Don replied, feeling guilty and ashamed. "Quit the bickering ya two—let's get him to his room and just forget about the whole thing." Leo suggested

Raph placed one hand behind his shell, crossed his fingers as he agreed with the suggestion. "Agreed." Both said.

"Good—lets get Mikey in his bed and never mention this again—understood." Leo shamelessly demanded. The purple clad terrapin nodded but the red clad terrapin didn't respond. "Raphael, am I clearly understood?" Leo asked

"Crystal clear." Raph grumbled

While both Leo and Don picked and carried their baby brother to his room and tucked in, Raph evilly smug as he went to the table where the remote to Don's girly turtlebot sat. Grabbed and hidden it within his belt as he made out to be putting the illusion device away in the brainiac terrapin's laboratory.

Snickering with a evil giggle, placing the device down on the table and walked out the lab as if nothing seemed to be any different. Meanwhile in Mikey's room, Leo tucked the orange clad in his bed while Don stood close by—waiting.

Both walked out of the room, leaving the shocked terrapin in his bed and wait til he wakes then explain in reassuring manner that it was only a prank that had gone wrong and give their sincere apologies.

"What and how are we gonna to explain that this was only a prank, had gone wrong, Leo?" Don guiltily wondered. "Not sure Donnie—but we better come up with something and break it to him gently or he'll never forgive us." Leo answered, guiltily

...

**To be continued in epilogue**

**I know everyone...two pages is short but that is what I could come with, sorry. This is only a short fiction, originally meant to be one shot but has extended into four chapters. Next chapter is the last one, epilogue and all will be when raph sends in the turtlebot and it backfires. **

**Hee hee...hey kiddies don't try this at home.**

**Read and review until the last chapter...tootles. **


End file.
